dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seanpolar
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:An Open Letter to Chris Priestly page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 02:24, 10 July 2010 Re: Extending a dragon age life First off sorry for taking so long to get back to you. I didn't realize anyone had posted on my talk page and the wikia just alerted me now with the "new message banner". Now I have played Dragon Age a lot more than most people, having done each orgin/race/gender combo most of the way into the game now. The way I've been able to enjoy it is by playing each of the characters differently. The combat ends up taking more of a backseat to the role-playing aspect. Certain parts of the game do feel tedious after awhile (I hate doing Ostagar now), but most of the game is still enjoyable. Developing each of the characters is the most important part to enjoying it. If each of your characters makes the same choices as the others it will get dull much faster. Another good thing I've done is not using all my mods on a single play-through and using them on new characters when I add them. I do use a large variety of mods off the nexus and the BioWare site (listed below). First the armor mods: Armor of the Devout, Black Templar's Armor, The Ivory Tower and Nightfall Bloom, Wings of Velvet and Verdant Sonata, Armor of the Sten, Armor of the Elven Warden, Shade Leather Armor, Grey Warden Runic Armor, Blood Harvest, and finally The Phoenix Armory for Females. Then the "fix" mods: Ancient Elven Boots Fix, Dialogue Tweaks, Morrigan Restoration Patch, Character Respecialization, and Party Chest. The flavor mods: Extra Dog Slot, Bow Replacer, Obsidian's Nobler Noble, Improved Warden Oath, The Appearance mods: Bidelle's Makeup Studio, CC Extra Tints and Tones, More Hairstyles, and Pineappletree's Vibrant Colors. All of that is put together with the CharGenMorph Compiler. I also use Practical Female Dalish Armor, and New Morrigan and Leliana Faces (Version 5). The Quest mods: Alley of Murderers, The Winter Forge, and Return to the Korcari Wilds. You might also want to try Nightmare Plus to make your combat more difficult. I have tried many more than these, but these are the one's I've kept using. I feel like I might be forgetting a few but I'm not sure what. The best advice I could give though would be to try and get in character. Figure out the mindset of your character (whatever that may be) and let that guide you through the game. If your elves hate humans then have them antagonize human NPCs, if your dwarf has a greedy streak maybe they should always ask for more of a reward. Change it all up a bit with each character, go for different main story choices, different romances, and different dialogue choices. --Aedan Cousland (talk) 10:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, if there's anything else I can do to help let me know. I might be a little while getting back to you though since I've been away from home recently, can't be sure when I'll have internet access and where I'll be at the time. While I've been away rather than playing DA:O I've been watching a bunch of Legend of the Seeker, if you've never seen it I recommend checking it out (you can watch it instantly on Netflix if you have that). --Aedan Cousland (talk) 09:30, September 30, 2010 (UTC)